Kitty is Kurt's 1 & Only
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: Yay! It's a multi-chapter fic! My last chapter is up! And, I just saw that there are only 8 pages of Lancitty, 3 fics for Kurmanda, and 10 pages for Kurtty! Yay! Kurtty lovers, let's keep it that way! KURTTY 4 EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry for not posting! I've had, like a ton of reports due this week! But here's a break from the song-fics! It's a real multi chapter story! Review me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer (Because I can!) I do not X-Men Evolution! So just read the fic!**

**Kitty is Kurt's One and Only **

"Where's Kurt?" asked Amara.

"Uhh… I think he's in the danger room." said Bobby who was busily making a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Amara shouted as she ran off to the danger room.

"Jean, was that what I think it was?" moaned Bobby as he pushed the sandwich away.

"Yup. There is _another _girl at the institute who has a crush on a certain blue, fuzzy mutant. Besides beast. He doesn't count." said Jean gravely.

"Aww… how does he do it? That's the fifth girl at the institute to have the hots for him! I guess chicks do dog the fuzzy dude." sighed Bobby. Kitty, who was listening to the conversation, spat out all of the milk in her mouth.

"WHAT!!!" Kitty screeched.

"Oh, uh, Kitty! I didn't see you there!" stuttered Bobby.

"WHAT GIRLS LIKE KURT!" Kitty demanded as she stomped closer to Bobby.

"Uh, no one! I was, uh, just kidding!" Bobby chuckled as he tried to back away, but ran into a wall.

"No you weren't! Now tell me Ice-cube or I'll phase you halfway through a wall that you'll never be able to break!" growled Kitty. With the aggressive way she was acting then, she would've made Logan proud.

"OK! OK! Spare me! Amara, Rhane, Laura (X-23), Tabitha, and, … ulp… you!" confessed Bobby with the speed of a machine gun. Kitty had pinned Bobby against the wall with no hope of an escape. She narrowed her eyes at the scrawny, young, naïve boy.

"Bobby, you're wrong about one thing. I don't like Kurt."

"You… you… ddddon't?" squeaked Bobby.

"I don't like Kurt. I love him." whisper-hissed Kitty. Bobby's blue eyes widened but he nodded spastically and Kitty released him. Kitty then ran off to get Kurt before it was too late; phasing through all that got in her way. After Kitty was out of earshot, Rogue closed the horror book she was reading and walked over to where Jean was grinning.

"Kitty and Kurt'll be togathah bah tomorrow. Ah'm sure af it!" Rogue said in her strong Mississippi accent.

" I think they need time. I'll give them 'till Friday." said Jean. Rogue only smiled devilishly.

"Ah'll take that bet!" said Rogue as Jean gripped her heavily gloved hand.

"Ah'm only wahrning ya. Ah'm always right." said Rogue as she walked away.

_Whatever. You can't beat a telepath when it comes to reading emotions. _thought Jean smugly.

"How (phase) could (phase) he (phase)" said Kitty still running to the danger room control room. But first, she had to take a detour. She quietly phased to the hallway outside the danger room to see…

I'm gonna be a jerk and stop here. Sorry! But I really want two reviews before I post the next chapter! So do you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review please! I'll update by tonight if I get the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

What's Up! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: (Because I can!) I do **NAWT **own any mentioned items or X-Men Evolution!!! So what are you waiting here for?! Read and Review!

**Kitty is Kurt's One and Only **

Kitty quietly phased to the hallway outside the danger room to see… Rhane. In a short green dress with a low cut top? Holding a Gatorade? She was trying to impress Kurt! That is as low as the cut on her dress! Tabitha, Amara, and Laura were also there. All wearing clothes to draw Kurt's attention.

_They are NO competition! Soo naïve! This is how big girls get the prize! _thought Kitty as she phased into the control room.

She saw Kurt running solo through a course in the Danger Room. Kurt had obviously set the controls to automatic! Kurt flipped over laser beams and tentacles like it was nothing. Kitty could see every muscle in his body tense up before he would leap over a beam.

Kitty nonchalantly glanced at the control settings. Oh gosh! It was on the highest setting. If a laser or tentacle hit Kurt, it would be fatal!

"KURT!" Kitty shouted into the mic.

"It figures this piece of junk would break!" mumbled Kitty.

_Kurt'll be fine! Nothing has hit him yet! _Kitty tried to believe.

Kitty now saw Kurt almost be crushed by two tentacles.

"Ok! I'm totally turning it off! Or at least turn it down." said Kitty as she ran to the big knob that controlled the danger setting. Kitty tried to turn it, but the stupid thing wouldn't budge. Phasing through the panel would only make it blow up.

"Oh good! Kurt put it on a timer and there is only ten seconds left!" said Kitty.

"I'll go down there and get him before those boyfriend hungry animals can get to him!" mumbled Kitty as she phased through the floor. She phased through the tentacles and lasers, but by the time she reached the ground, she was exhausted. Then the session turned off and all of the weapons disappeared, except for one.

_Oh good! _thought Kitty who was too exhausted to speak.

The flawed laser aimed straight for Kurt. Kitty was right behind Kurt, but too far to touch him. Since she couldn't speak she grabbed Kurt a millisecond before it would've hit him.

Then Kitty fell over with her eyes shut. All of her energy was gone.

"KEETY!" shouted Kurt as he kneeled down to feel for a pulse. There wasn't one.

With fearful tears running down his cheeks, he bamfed to the infirmary and screamed

"PROFESSOR! VERE ARE YOU!"

Hank and the professor appeared in the doorway. Hank ran to examine Kitty and the professor tried to get a sensible story from Kurt's mind. Hank gave the professor a look and then he told Kurt

"Kurt, I'm afraid she's gone."

"VAT!!! No, you're vrong! She's not dead! She can't be dead!" sobbed Kurt as he collapsed to the ground.

This is not the end! I need two more reviews to continue! Sorry for the short chapter! Do you like it? Hate it? Have any helpful advice? Please tell me in a review! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews! I'm tearing up just thinking about it! You guys are great! Sorry for the late update. I HAD to see athe Percy Jackson movie! P.s. I'm not doing all of the song-fics anymore. If I get a request, I'll be more than happy to write a fic. Other than that, they are out of either sheer boredom or divine inspiration. I get bored easy, so request a song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution. There. Now please. Do your thing, R&R.**

Hank, Logan, and the Professor had to eventually leave to go to bed. The professor had decided not to tell any of the other student's of Kitty's passing until the morning, so Kurt was left to mourn alone.

"Vhy did you do it, Keety?" sobbed Kurt softly. Then he started praying.

"Lord, please help her. Tell her that I love her. I just wish… I wish I could've shown her how much…" Kurt managed before sobs wracked his body once again. Kurt laid his head on Kitty's bed and eventually cried himself asleep.

Kurt awoke to find Kitty slowly stroking his hair. With his eyes as wide as they could go, Kurt slowly tilted his head to see what the heck was going on. It surely was Kitty who was slowly but surely playing with his hair. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

"Katzchen?" whispered Kurt. Kitty's crystal blue eyes fluttered open. She then focused on Kurt.

"Kurt! You're alright!" shouted Kitty as she embraced the stiff Nightcrawler in a rib-cracking hug. Kurt couldn't help but mutter

"Woah, déjà vu!" ( If you didn't catch that, That was a replay (Kinda) of that short but sweet scene in the episode "Rogue Recruit")

Kitty smiled and looked into Kurt's eyes. Then she frowned.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" asked Kitty as she stroked Kurt's hair again.

"Vat's vrong! I thought that I lost you!" emphasized Kurt as he hugged Kitty tighter.

"Hank, Logan, the Professor and I, all thought that you were…" Kurt trailed off as a disobedient tear visibly glided across his cheek. Kitty wiped away the tear with her finger.

"Kurt, what's important is that I'm here now." Kitty whispered.

"I… I thought that I would never tell you…" Kurt said purposely not finishing the sentence. Kitty's hopes were soaring now.

_Maybe he likes me! Maybe he'll ask me to be his girlfriend!_ thought Kitty excitedly as she imagined the moment when he would repay her for saving his life with a kiss and a request to be his girlfriend.

"Tell me what!" asked Kitty trying not to sound too excited.

"Thank you." said Kurt. "You're ze best friend I could ever have. You almost died for me. I only vish zat I could repay you." said Kurt.

"Oh" said Kitty choking back a sob. "What are best friends for." said Kitty who was having great difficulty with not crying.

Kurt grinned.

"Wow. I'm, like, really tired. I'm gonna go to my room and catch some z's." said Kitty as she trudged out the door.

"Do you need some help?" asked Kurt cheerfully.

"Nope. I will just stick to walking today though." said Kitty as she walked away.

Kitty slammed the door to her room shut. She flopped down on her bed and freely sobbed into her pillow.

_Why! I thought he liked me! I saved his life and almost died in the process and all I get is a thank you! _

Kitty continued sobbing until Ororo knocked on Kitty's door.

"Come in." sniffed Kitty.

"Kitty, the Professor and Kurt told me what happened." said Ororo softly.

"Why can't he take a hint. I saved his _life_. And I almost died. I bet he didn't even care!" said Kitty as she dejectedly slugged the pillow.

"Kitty, Kurt cried all night. He didn't leave your bedside, Not even to eat." said Ororo who sat on Kitty's bed. Kitty now seriously looked at Ororo.

"Not even to eat?! I didn't even know that was possible!" mumbled Kitty sarcastically.

"Kitty, give Kurt a chance. He may have more feelings than what he appears to for you." said Ororo in her usual soothing tone. Kitty stared at her bed silently.

"Are you implying that I go and tell Kurt that I have a huge crush on him?! What if he doesn't feel the same way? Oh Wait! He doesn't feel the same way! I clearly saw that when he only called me a "friend" in the infirmary!" ranted Kitty. Ororo only smiled a knowing smile.

"You'll never truly know until you ask. Maybe, just maybe, Kurt was afraid of loosing his friendship with you if he told you how he felt." said Ororo.

"How in the heck would he loose my friendship! If he didn't take the hint that I liked him by saving his life, then he is just a stupid, dumb…" Kitty started. But Ororo cut her off before she could finish.

"Kitty, here is a well known secret about guys. You have to sometimes tell them how you feel. Sometimes, they can't take a hint." said Ororo kindly as she stood up and left Kitty to think about the previous conversation. Kitty stared at the wall wondering what to do next. Then she had an amazing idea that was sure to win Kurt over to her.

She quickly ran out of the room. Then she rapidly banged on Kurt's door.

"Vat? I'm coming!" said Kurt. He opened the door then turned a few shades bluer.

"Oh. It's you Katzchen! I…uh… do you want to come in?" stuttered Kurt.

"Thanks, Kurt." smiled Kitty. She tried to appear calm, but her stomach felt like it was in the washing machine.

"So, Keety, vat's up? Did you vant to tell me something?" he said as he flopped on his bed. Kitty remained standing as she said

"Yeah… about that…" Kitty just couldn't get the words out.

_Just like ripping a band aid off…_ Kitty told herself before she took the plunge.

"Kurt, will you go to the dance with me this Friday?" Kitty said with her eyes closed tightly.

"Sure! I mean zat I'd love to! I Just promised Tabitha, Amara and Rhane, a dance. Zat is if you don't mind." said Kurt while grinning.( Laura is home schooled by the professor due to her.. Um… unusual case. It's my fic so I do what I want!)

Kitty now felt like someone had opened that metaphoric washing machine and let all of it's contents spill out all over the floor.

"Oh. That sounds… great." said Kitty covering up her disappointment with a smile.

"Great, so ve'll go off to ze dance together in the X-Van avround… seven-ish?" said Kurt.

"Why the X-Van? It's soo… like, big." Kitty said while gazing at the door waiting for this plan-gone-wrong to be over. Maybe if she escaped this nightmare and got back to the safety of her room, she could still salvage a plan.

" I still have to pick up ze other girls. But I can still get you ze shotgun seat, if you want," said Kurt with his tail flickering happily.

"Great. See you then Kurt." Kitty said as she fled to her room to find a light in this dark grave of misery she had dug for herself.

She had wanted to make Kurt realize what he was missing. Not watch a ton of mutant teens compete over her best friend/crush! She wanted Kurt to realize that these other girls were no competition.

Kitty then spent the rest of the week figuring out the perfect plan. She finally got one so devious, so fool-proof, the other girls would run home crying to the professor. Too bad Kitty didn't know that the other girls had the other tricks up their sleeves.

So, if you haven't guessed it, there is gonna be a full blown catfight over Kurt! This is gonna be fun! I hoped that this chapter was better than the last one. And I'm SOOO sorry if the characters are a little OC. But I need them to be like this for the sake of the plot! Then again, love makes people do CRAZY and I mean CRAZY things! J R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thank you for all of the nice reviews! HaPpY VaLeNtInEs DaY! Here is the catfight over Kurt that I told you about! WARNING: this chapter gets really catty that may make the characters seem OC-ish, but Love makes people do CRAZY things! I just figured out how to name the chapters!!! YAY! (smiles mischievously) Who will strike first?! Please, read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men Evolution so don't expect any Lancitty or Kurmanda!

**Kitty nervously combed her hair.**

_**What if this plan doesn't work? Then, what would happen after that? **_**frantically thought Kitty. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. **

_**The plan will work. It has too. Then the other girls will totally back off, and Kurt will open his eyes and see that we're perfect together.**_** Kitty thought trying to reassure herself. Just then, someone knocked on the door.**

"**Katzchen? Are you ready to go?" asked Kurt.**

"**Yeah Kurt. One sec." said Kitty as she took one last glance at the mirror before heading into the fierce battle over Kurt. Kitty phased through the door to see Kurt looking quite hot in the tux he had decided to wear. Kitty tried not to drool or let her eyes fall out of her head as she managed to say**

"**Wow Kurt! You sure clean up nice!" said Kitty.**

"**Vell thanks Keety. Chicks do really dig ze Fuzzy Dude and I'd hate to disappoint zem." said Kurt as he flexed his arm jokingly. Kitty slapped her best friend playfully.**

"**Come on Fuzzy, or all of those "chicks" will walk to the dance and we'll be, like totally be late!" said Kitty as she grabbed Kurt's arm.**

"**By ze way, Katzchen, you look beautiful." said Kurt. Kitty tried not to squeal in excitement as he said those words. Kurt then teleported her to the X Van and opened the passenger side door as promised.**

"**Like a real gentleman! Thank you, Kurt." said Kitty even though she knew Kurt was only messing around.**

"**Oh vonderbar! I forgot ze keys on ze counter. I'll be back." said Kurt as he teleported leaving only a brimstone and sulfur scented cloud behind. Kitty smelled the cloud and longingly thought about Kurt.**

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't miss Kitty Pryde herself. I just want to warn you in advance, I will get Kurt, one way or another. So you might as well give up now." said Tabitha smugly from the backseat.**

"**If Blue wanted you, he would have put you in the shotgun seat and not Katty over there." said Amara purposely getting Kitty's name wrong.**

"**The name's Kitty, smart one! And the reason, and only reason Kurt is giving you losers a ride is because you're too pathetic to get a date and ride by yourself!" said Kitty with harshness that even she was surprised with.**

"**Whatever **_**Lassie**_**. At least I had the guts to ask him to the dance first!" said Rhane. Tabitha and Amara looked at the wolf girl in shock. Kitty just rolled her eyes at the naïve people in the backseat.**

**Kurt bamfed in to the drivers side and started the van.**

"**Hurry Kurt, or we'll be late!" squealed Amara.**

"**Hey, Blue, maybe we could ditch these little kids at the dance and go for a little drive." said Tabitha as she tapped under Kurt's chin. Kitty reached over to "change the music station on the radio" when she "accidentally" slapped Tabitha's hand away from Kurt.**

"**Oh sorry." said Kitty who didn't try to sound sorry about it. Tabitha just rubbed her sore wrist.**

"**Kurt, could you kiss it to make it better?" whined Tabitha sounding like a sad puppy.**

"**Oh look! We're here!" yelled Amara from the backseat before Kurt could react to Tabitha's plea.**

_**Wow. This was gonna be easier than I thought. I'll just let the other girls take each other out and enjoy my newfound relationship with Kurt.**_** Kitty thought as she beat the other girls to Kurt's right hand as they quietly fought for Kurt's other hand behind them. **

**To Kitty's happiness, none of the other girls won Kurt's other hand. Instead, they clawed at each other from behind. Kitty stuck her tongue out at them to celebrate her victory.**

**The other girls raced over to Kurt. **

_**They just won't give up! Part one of the plan, begin.**_** thought Kitty**

"**Kurt, I have to get something out of the car! I'll be back in a bit." said Kitty. While she walked away, she heard Kurt say something about being thirsty. Then Kitty heard six high heels run off toward the punch. Kitty then smiled as she heard Kurt laugh and get a bunch of high fives from the other guys.**

**Kitty ran off and grabbed a mysterious bucket from the trunk of the van. Then Kitty ran up a set of stairs to the gym's second floor. Thank God for the renovations! (aka, her hiding spot) Kitty then waited for Rhane to walk right below where Kitty was standing. **

**Kitty let go of the balloon that she was holding, and watched the show. The balloon fell and splattered a deep red shade of paint all over her dress. Rhane screamed and Kitty ducked behind the railing. When Rhane saw no one there, she assumed that the balloon belonged to Amara, who was cracking up by the punch bowl.**

**Rhane glared at Amara, then walked over and slapped her across the face. Amara's eyes widened and she warmed her hand and slapped Rhane. The burning caused by Amara's smoldering hand sent Rhane out the door howling. (literally)**

_**One down, two to go!**_** thought Kitty. As she went to eliminate the other two girls. Kitty later thought that she should've felt bad about ruining Rhane's dress, but she was in the big leagues now. All's fair in love and war.**

**Kitty pulled Tabitha away from Kurt.**

"**Hey! What's the big idea!" whisper-shouted Tabitha sounding annoyed.**

"**I wanted to give you a heads up that you're the next one to be sent home crying! So hurry and get Amara before she gets you!" said Kitty trying to sound genuine. Tabitha was silent for a second. The booming music and laughing from the people around them seemed louder than before.**

"**Why do you want to help me?" asked Tabitha suspiciously.**

"**Hey, I just want to see that little prissy girl gone as much as you. She doesn't know who she's dealing with. And just think, Kurt'll thank you for getting rid of that little annoyance." Tabitha didn't seem totally convinced, but she left to take care of Amara anyways.**

**When no one was looking, Tabitha shot one of her exploding sphere's under Amara's heel. It exploded leaving Amara with a pair of destroyed heels.**

**She growled, then left the room, fleeing to the bathroom. The normal humans only saw a girl run away because her 3 inch heels broke. Kitty then ran over to Kurt.**

"**So…Kurt. How've you been lately. It seems like I haven't seen you in like, forever." said Kitty trying not to melt under his direct attention.**

"**Ja. It seems like all of those other girls want to follow me everywhere! It can be annoying this one time…" Kurt said. Kitty looked off and saw that Tabitha was now within earshot.**

"**What about Tabitha? Is she annoying? I mean I've seen her always bothering you." said Kitty.**

"**Oh! She can be ze worst! It seems like I have a bunch of puppies following me and I can't get rid of them!" said Kurt as Kitty laughed with him. Then she hugged him and saw Tabitha retreat to find a new crush.**

"**Hey Kurt. I want to tell you something. This may change the way you look at me forever. But hey! I love this song! Please dance with me, you owe me one anyways." said Kitty.**

**Kurt led her to the dance floor and Kitty they started dancing.**

"**Vat vas it zat you wanted to tell me. No matter what it is, I'll try to treat you the same." said Kurt sadly.**

"**But I have a secret too. You have to promise to listen to it. That is after you tell me yours" said Kurt with a rare expression on his face; seriousness.**

"**I promise." said Kitty holding up her pinky.**

"**Well, Kurt you see.." Kitty started not being able to get the words out.**

_**JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!!! **_**Kitty's heart screamed.**

**So she quickly pecked him on the cheek.**

"**I love you, Kurt." said Kitty. Kurt touched his cheek where Kitty's lips had touched his skin. Kurt backed away slowly to the door.**

"**Kurt wait!" said Kitty with tears dripping down her cheeks. Kurt turned around and ran outside. Kitty heard the sound of Kurt teleporting and saw the sulfurous smoke drift away in the wind.**

"**Wait." whispered Kitty.**

**With her best friend gone, her secret gone, and her heart shattered. Kitty started quietly sobbing as she began the long, cold walk back to the mansion. The nightmare that she had always feared, had become a reality. Kurt didn't love her and would probably avoid her forever.**

**Not the end of the chapter you expected, was it! Don't worry, this is not the end! You will see the sun come out. Sorry again if the girls went out of character and catty, but the fight over a guy can get pretty messy! Especially if you're a mutant! I really would like to see four new reviews before I post the new chapter! So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I thank those of you who reviewed SOOO much! You guys are so nice to review! Sorry for the late update! The teachers at my school simply don't appreciate the fact that I need to update my story on fan fiction. Well, here is chapter 5 so be nice and R&R.**

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own X Men Evolution so just read the chapter!**

Kitty slowly trudged up to the mansion.

_This is the worst day ever! I had to walk the three mile journey back to the mansion, my new heels are ruined, they gave me blisters, and to top it all off, I'm gonna look like a clown that's been through a car wash because I've cried so much! _thought Kitty sadly.

Kitty stumbled over the cold stone steps leading up to the mansion in the dark night air. She then opened the doors. Just as Kitty was walking up the main staircase, Ororo walked in.

"Hi Kitty. How did it…oh my. Kitty, what happened?" said Ororo as she ran over to Kitty's side.

"I really don't want to talk about it." mumbled Kitty.

"Well, ok. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here." said Ororo. Kitty just nodded and blundered up the stairs. She didn't even bother to look at Kurt's door. She then phased through her door and sluggishly dressed herself into her favorite pajamas.

"I will have to live the rest of my life in this eerie silence! Kurt won't tell me good night or call me Katzchen or scare me or tease me EVER AGAIN!!" cried Kitty. Tears silently grazed her cheeks once again as she fell asleep in pure agony.

Kitty swiftly avoided everyone at during the weekend and at school on Monday. That is, until Lance Alvers busted onto the scene.

_He sure knows to come at the time that he is MOST unwanted._ thought Kitty miserably.

"Hey Pretty Kitty. What's shakin'." said Lance trying to be funny and cool. It seriously was not working out for him.

"Beat it, Lance. Leave me alone I don't feel like dealing with dorks like you today." sighed Kitty. This conversation had become a routine for Kitty.

"Wait a minute!" said Lance as he took Kitty by the hand. "Will you go on a date with me or what!" said Lance now loosing his patience.

"Like, no! How many times will I have to say it! I don't want to go on a date with you hood!" said Kitty furiously.

"Now, like, leave me alone!" Kitty as she jerked her hand out of Lance's grasp.

"Yes you will! You just chose to go the hard way!" Lance insisted as he swiftly locked a collar-like device on Kitty's neck.

"What are you doing to me you jerk!" said Kitty as Lance pulled her into an empty classroom. Kitty tried to phase through his tight grip, but she couldn't.

"What have you done! Why can't I phase!" Kitty demanded as she tugged at the cold metal collar, but to no avail.

"Stop trying to avoid it. There is no way any of your X-Geek friends can save you now!" said Lance smugly as he pinned Kitty to the wall.

"No! let me go!" yelled Kitty as she tried to escape. Kitty tried kicking and punching, but Lance blocked all of her tries. Kitty screamed bloody murder as Lance slunk closer and closer to her.

**Wouldn't I be a jerk if I stopped here! But I won't, so smile! ****J**

Kurt was returning from the bathroomand heading back to English class.

_Uhhh. Another boring lecture on "the importance of William Shakespeare". Jez. All I can think about is… _Kurt thought. He stopped because he could definitely hear her voice. Suddenly, he heard Kitty screaming.

"Keety!" said Kurt now panicking. He frantically looked for Kitty all around the hallway. He heard her distinct scream coming from the one of the old storage classrooms.

He teleported in immediately to see Lance closing in on her. _His_ Katzchen was pinned against the wall and looking more terrified than he had ever seen her. He bared his fangs at the freak who was assaulting his… well his old best friend.

Kurt tapped on Lance's shoulder. When the retard turned around, Kurt socked him in the face.

"Leave her alone you pervert!" said Kurt furiously as he punched Lance in the gut.

"Katzchen, are you alvright?" asked Kurt in a soft tone.

"Like… whatever!" said Kitty angrily as she tried to get the stupid collar off. Lance started to get up, so Kurt turned around.

"Keety, I'm sorry! Please, contact the professor and tell him pick you up so he can get Mr. McCoy to take the collar off." said Kurt as he dodged one of Lance's punches.

Kitty told the professor in her mind to come and get Kitty really quick. The professor said that he would be there shortly.

Kurt did an amazing back-flip and kicked Lance in the chest in the process. Kurt teleported before Lance could return the blow. Kurt began rapid teleporting around Lance and adding a blow before every teleport.

Lance's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the ground began to shake. A stack of tables began to rattle and then toppled over almost crushing Kitty. She frantically tried to pull the collar off so she could phase through the wreckage.

Kurt teleported next to Kitty and wrapped his arm around her. He teleported from the mess before it could crush her. Kitty was too stunned to thank him and Kurt teleported in front of the avalanche causing dirt bag. Kurt then slugged Lance in an uppercut and Lance fell to the ground, out cold.

Kurt returned to Kitty.

"Mien Katzchen, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" asked Kurt in a concerned tone.

"You hurt me more than he ever could." mumbled Kitty angrily.

"I'm sorry! I vreally am! I just vas going to tell you somezing last night too. Remember? I vas going to tell you that I just got a new girlfriend. I thought that if I got a girlfriend, my old crush would just fade, because she never liked me." said Kurt.

Tears gathered on kitty's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just complicated your problem. That girl was sure lucky to be liked by you. I should have been the one you came to, not the one who made things more stressful on you." said Kitty miserably.

"But, why did you run!" said Kitty getting mad again.

"I'm sorry! I panicked! I thought…" Kurt trailed off and looked at the floor.

"You thought what?" said Kitty cooled off by Kurt's last statement.

"I thought that my crush on you was over. I thought that you officially didn't like me. More than a friend any ways. Then you totally threw me off the loop and kissed me. I didn't know what to think so I ran." said Kurt softly.

"It was too good to be true." he finished. Kitty forced her anger to go away. She was too happy to be mad at him. This was the moment she had always dreamed of.

"I still like you Keety. I just hope you feel the same way about me." said Kurt as he turned away.

"Kurt, wait! I still like you." said Kitty as she toughed his shoulder. He turned around and smiled his 1000 megawatt smile.

The two leaned closer and closer until their lips touched in a sweet but meaningful kiss.

"Huh." said Kitty as she glanced around.

"Vat?" said Kurt.

"One, you need to break up with your girlfriend and two, I never thought that our first kiss would be in a school storage room with Lance Alvers out cold on the floor." said Kitty as she smiled at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Kitty's humor. One of the many things about her that enchanted him.

Kurt grinned and teleported to the car that the professor was waiting in. Mr. McCoy managed to saw the collar off with a miniature electric saw.

When Rogue and Jean came home and saw the couple asleep on the couch, they didn't say a word and headed to their rooms in complete silence.

**THE END!!!!**

**So… how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me in a review please! Yes, I got the anti-mutant collar from the Wolverine and the X-Men! I had to make Kitty vulnerable, and that was the first thing that popped into my head. I will not be writing another Kurtty fic for a while because I am re- reading the Percy Jackson series so I will write a fic or two there. Still, R&R!**


End file.
